Ces choses qu'on doit encore se dire
by Londemcass
Summary: Paige se lace d'être en conflit avec Walter, après avoir déposé Ralph à l'école elle décide d'aller au garage pour lui parler.


Paige était furieusement en colère contre lui, elle voulait prendre un peu de distance avec Walter mais elle devait continuer à travailler et ne pas laissez ses émotions prendre le dessus, c'était ce qu'elle devait apprendre à ses génies, montrer plus d'émotions mais ne pas les laisser prendre le dessus sur la situation. Elle inspira doucement et expira, se diriga dans sa cuisine et prépara le déjeuner pour Ralph.

-Ralph le déjeuner est prêt, dépêche-toi s'il te plaît, tu vas être en retard à l'école. Disa Paige.

-J'arrive.

Ralph buva sont jus d'orange et termina son pain au chocolat, Paige termina son café en se disant que ça va être une longue journée.

Depuis que Paige avait rencontré Walter et toute l'équipe, elle et Ralph avait une meilleure complicité, ils se parlaient plus, Ralph était un peu plus affectueux avec sa maman mais depuis qu'elle sortait avec Tim, Walter et elle n'arrivait plus très bien à se comprendre, ils se disputaient, ils se cachaient leur sentiments ce qui fait un gros poids pour eux. Tim était désormais partit en Jordanie, il se sentait un peu de trop dans l'équipe et savait qu'il ne serai jamais le leader de Scorpion, Le chef de Scorpion était Walter et le restera.

Tim se rendait compte que Paige était trop attachée à son travail pour partir avec lui, si elle restait pas travailler elle perdait la complicité qu'elle avait avec Ralph et pour rien au monde elle brisera la relation mère/fils qu'ils ont eu beaucoup de temps à construire. C'est son fils et elle l'aime, elle ne voulait pas blessé Ralph. Ralph pardonnerait jamais à sa mère si elle le séparait de Cabe, Happy, Toby, Sylvester... Surtout de Walter, il est comme un père pour lui, c'est son meilleur ami, c'est lui qui lui apprend plus de choses qu'il ne sait déjà, c'est lui qui l' a appris à plus se rapprocher et d'avoir ce lien avec sa mère.

Paige savait que Ralph voulait qu'elle soit avec Walter et non Tim, mais elle savait aussi qu'il voulait son bonheur et que si elle était heureuse avec Tim il l'accepterait.

Paige n'allait jamais séparée Walter et Ralph, elle a failli le faire une fois pour partir dans le Maine avec Drew , le père de Ralph et Ralph , car Ralph s'était mis en danger et elle ne voulait pas que Scorpion lui retire la vie de son fils. Elle est tout de même rester, l'incident qui était arrivé etait une exeption, la plupart du temps il était à l'école quand il y'avait une mission dangereuse, il n'yavait moins de risques, elle ne voulait pas aussi partir mais si c'était la solution pour protéger Ralph elle le ferait. Paige est une bonne mère et ne fera rien pour mettre en danger son fils.

Mais Tim avait compris que ce n'était pas que pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas partir, elle le convainquait que c'était pour Ralph, et qu'elle avait besoin de ce travail, qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber ses collègues, ses amis du jour au lendemain, qu'elle devait continuer à les aider, il la croyait sur ces points , mais savait qu'il y'avait autre chose. Elle ne voulait pas se séparer de Walter. Walter restait précieux pour elle, elle l'aimait, juste elle ne se l'avouait pas à soi-même, chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas en avant lui il en faisait un en arrière, elle en avait eu marre, elle finit par plus croire en l'espoir minime que sortir avec Walter O'brien était possible. Elle méritait d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie, c'est ce qu'elle l'a fait, elle a dit oui quand Tim lui a demané de sortir avec elle, pendant des mois Walter et Paige ne se parlaient presque plus, juste un salut, une bonne nuit et s'il fallait se parler pour la mission ils le faisaient mais c'était tout, ils n'étaient plus proche comme avant.

Tim s'avait que après son départ , ils se réconcilleront, dès que Walter aura l'occasion il l'avouera ses sentiments à Paige. Il faisait confiance à Paige , apperement pas assez pour rester avec elle. Il voyait comment elle regardait Walter et comment elle le regardait lui, tout était différent, avec Walter il y'avait quelque chose, une étincelle dans ses yeux, avec lui aussi mais pas de la même façon qu'avec Walter.

Il a décidé de lui dire que lui et elle ce ne serait pas possible, il ne lui a pas dit la raison , au fond de lui il voulait pas trop qu'elle soit avec Walter mais il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse et si ça devrait être Walter pour qu'elle le soit, il la laisserait.

Paige ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi, lui demandait s'il était sûr , que la distance n'était pas importante et qu'elle voulait rester avec lui, il lui a dit que c'était mieux comme ça, qu'il savait quelque chose qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à comprendre.

Elle ne l'a pas retenue plus que ça, vu que celui qu'elle aimait au plus profond d'elle était Walter.

Deux semaine plus tard après leur rupture, elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de Tim, ce qui était mieux comme ça, Walter et elle était toujours fâchés , elle en avait marre de cette tension et décida d'aller le voir un peu plus tôt au garage que d'habitude pour régler leurs indifférents, elle ferai tout ça après de débarasser la table du petit déjeuner et amener Ralph à l'école.

...

Elle était sur la route du Garage, venait de conduire Ralph à l'école. Le garage ne se situait pas très loin de l'école de Ralph à 10-15 minutes environ de là.

Elle se remémora son discours, sa colère remontait quand elle pensait à tout ce que Walter lui avait fait subir, il l'a rejetée, quand elle était avec Tim il a modifier les options de l'hôtel à Tahoé, séparé Tim d'elle et encore... Ce n'était qu'une partie.

Quelque part elle lui avait déjà assez fait de mal en sortant avec Tim et ne plus lui parler (à Walter.)

Elle arriva enfin au garage, soulagée que personne était encore là , sauf Walter. Elle entendit un peu de musique qui venait du grenier, ça ressemblait à du Jazz, elle monta, s'appuya sur le cadran de la porte.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais un ammateur de Jazz.

Un sourir se dessinait quand Paige disait cette phrase.

Walter se retourna surpris , il la fixa avec son regard intense était un peu gêné , il se dirigea vers la radio pour éteindre la musique mais Paige l'interrompit.

-Non, non Walter, tu peux laisser j'aime aussi le Jazz.

Walter ne savait pas quoi dire il ne s'attendait pas de la voir plutôt que d'habitude, il y'avait tellement longtemps que ce ne fût pas arriver.

-Oh... Euh... Dé...déso...désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais là, je viens d'allumer la radio, pour penser un peu à autre chose et résoudre des équations, cette musique de Jazz est venu... E...et je l'ai laissé car je l'aimais bien. Euhh... Quelle surprise de te voir tôt.

-C'est bon Walter tu ne dois pas t'excuser, je ne voulais pas te saisir.

Paige ria un petit peu en voyant sa réaction, come s'il était pris dans un délit, il était tout timide, elle le trouvait si craquant comme ça, elle lui lança un magnifique sourire.

Walter ria aussi avec elle, puis s'arrêta et l'admirait, elle était si belle, elle lui manquait tellement, cela faisait une éternité pour eux deux qu'il n'avait plus rigolés ensemble.

Elle portait une jupe rouge, avec un chemisier noir, ses cheveux étaient lachés, elle s'approcha tout doucement de lui, il pouvait sentir son parfum jusqu'ou elle était, elle sentait super bon, une odeur de vanille mélangé à un peu de lavende. Le mélange sentait drôlement bon.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ici? Pas que tu déranges, au contraire, j... Juste ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu, plus tôt.

Il était stressé, ses mains tremblait, il la sentait si proche de lui, elle était à quelques mètres, mais pour lui c'était déjà très proche mais ça ne le dérangait pas au contraire.

Elle leva la tête, le regarda dans les yeux pendant un moment, ses yeux commençait à être humide, elle était assez émotif, il aimait ça chez elle. Il aimait tout chez elle.

-Je suis, venue pour m'excuser, je n'ai pas bien réagi, avec toi je suis censé t'apprendre d'avoir des émotions mais de ne pas les laisser prendre le dessus et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je n'aurai pas dû..

-Paige, arrête tu ne dois pas texcuser tout ça est de ma faute, si j'aurai avouer mes sentiments plus tôt tout ça ne serai arrivé, j'ai été égoiste et par la peur de te perdre ne voulait pas les avouer, mais à cause de cette peur, j'ai finis par te perdre.

Il ne détournait pas le regard, continuait à la fixer ses yeux était rempli de regrets, il voulait être avec elle , sentir son odeur comme aujourd'hui, voir son sourire, entendre sa voix lui parler, écouter son rire, admirer ses yeux noisettes qui se plongait dans ses yeux.

-Si, car ce n'est pas que ta faute, c'est nous deux, on a tous fais des erreurs, à cause de ça on a failli briser une a...ami.. amitiée.

Des larmes coulaient sur sa joue, elle était triste, ne pouvait plus supporter cette distance, voulait être plus proche de lui, le serrer dans ses bras, sentir ses yeux la regarder encore.

Walter se rapprochait des quelques mètres qui restaient entre eux, il prit ses mains, la serra fort contre lui, son menton sur sa tête, il laissa échapper un baiser sur ses cheveux.

-Je suis encore désolé, Paige, j'aurai dû te le dire depuis longtemps, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, mais maintenant tu es avec Tim, du moment que tu es heureuse ça me va.

Elle enfouillait sa tête dans son cou, un frisson parcourru la colonne vertébral de walter, il la serra encore plus contre lui.

Elle se pencha près de son oreille.

-Je ne suis plus avec Tim, ça fait deux semaines, il m'a dit que c'était mieux comme ça.

-Oh... Pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas... Il m'a dit qu'il a compris quelque chose que j'ai compris il y'a quelques jours.

-Quelle est cette chose?!

Il se décolla un peu de Paige, légerement soulevant un sourcil en la regardant d'un air interrogateur.

-Il a compris...que...

Paige pleurait, essayait de reprendre, c'est comme si on lui retirait son coeur, ça lui a tellement fait du bien de le serrer contre elle, d'être blotti dans ses bras, elle devait se vider et dire ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était une fin de toutes ses choses douloureuse qui a pu se passer entre eux.

-Paige, paige regade-moi s'il te plaît, qu'est-ce qu'il a compris , qu'est-ce que tu sais?

Sa voix était douce, il avait enlacé ses mains avec les mains de Paige.

Elle continua à le fixer.

-Que je t'aime... Walter.

Il la regarda avec incomphréenssion, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, retirait ses mains d'elle, la musique tournait encore, il s'éloigna d'elle, faisait les cents pas de la pièce, passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Paige le regarda attentivement, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, au départ elle ne voulait pas lui dire ça , mais elle l'a vu et voulait être avec lui, lui dire, elle ne voulait plus souffrir, ne voulait plus qu'il souffre, apparement ce n'était pas la bonne solution.

-Depuis quand le sais-tu?

Sa voix était aussi calme qu'une rue déserte. Il était calme, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, tout ça lui faisait encore plus mal, un peu la méthapore qu'un couteau te transperce le coeur.

-Depuis que je t'ai connu, mais après tu me rejettais, je ne suis pas sur la défensive Walter mais je ne voulais pas encore être abandonnée et avec toi je..

-Tu savais très bien que j'allais pas t'abandonnez, je ne suis pas Drew ou Tim comme maintenant vu qu'il t'a largué.

-Je sais, mais chaque fois j'allais vers toi tu partais, alors je me suis dis que tu ne voulais pas être avec moi, quand Tim est venu je croyais que j'allais être moins blessée et que mes sentiments pour toi se dissiperait petit à petit, quand je suis sorti avec Tim ça s'empirait, mes sentiments pour toi se multipliait, ils se multiplient de plus en plus chaque jour, je me le cachais, je me mentais à moi-même, me persuadait que c'était juste de la culpabilité et rien d'autre, je m'inventais pleins d'argument pour ne pas me l'avouer. Quand Tim m'a proposé de partir avec lui, j'ai dit non pour Ralph et pour vous aider, je ne pouvais pas vous lachés commme ça du jour au lendemain, ce n'était pas la seul raison. Il a compris, m'a dit que j'allais comprendre, j'ai compris, depuis le début... Walter, tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui te rejette sans arrêts ça fait mal, je ne sais pas ce que tu ressents Walter, mais un jour quand tu rencontreras une femme si tu as des sentiments pour elle dis lui n'attent pas , car au plus t'attend au plus tu lui fais souffrir W... Walter.

Son visage était submergé par ses larmes, elle se retournait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit comme ça, l'équipe allait bientôt arriver, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la voient dans cet état là.

-Non , Paige, je ne trouverai pas d'autres femmes, c'est avec toi que je veux être.

Il s'empressa d'aller là où elle se trouvait, tira légérement son bras, la serra dans ses bras.

Il met ses mains sur ses cheveux pour la serrer plus auprès de lui.

-Chhuuut... Chuut Ca va aller, je t'aime, je veux être avec toi.

Il embrassa la racine de ses cheveux , sa joue, posa un baiser dans sou cou, encore un, un autre, il remonta sur son menton, elle baissa sa tête près de son coeur pour écouter les battements.

Son coeur battait si fort, il avait aussi peur, mais continua à l'embrasser, il continuerait à la protéger.

Elle embrassa sur sa cicatrice au coin de sa bouche, il posa ses lèvres sur elle.

Leur baiser était plein d'amour.

Ils se voulaient.

lls ne voulaient plus se perdre.

Walter souria murmurra près de ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-D'abbord on va rattrapper tout ce temps qu'on a perdu et puis on verra...

Un sourire coquin s'affichait sur leur visage.

-Ca me va dit-il.

Ils descendèrent en bas en rejoignant toute l'équipe.

Tout le monde les regardaient.

Toby, le comportementaliste les regardait.

-Oh... Non , regardez, ils se sont embrassés.

Walter et Paige se regardaient , rougissaient en joignant leurs mains.

Toute l'équipe était heureux pour eux et travaillèrent tous dans une ambiance comme autrefois.

Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction, j'espère que vous avez aimés, n'hésitez pas à commenter vos avis. :)


End file.
